1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having the corresponding metallic shell attached thereto in a special sequential assembling steps.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2018/0166831 having the same applicant with the instant application, discloses an electrical connector with an insulative housing enclosed by a metallic shell having a folded plate with corresponding spring tangs thereon for engagement with the exterior case in which the connector is disposed. Because there is no proper fixing piece to secure the folded plate in position with regard to the housing, the folded plate tends to be sprung out, thus resulting in defects thereof.
An improved electrical connector is desired.